The present invention generally relates to a bow, such as a compound bow, having weights on the bowstring to enhance the bow's performance. It is known in the art that placing some weight at proper positions on the bowstring can enhance the performance of the bows. Previously, multiple metal weights have been individually clamped or crimped onto the bowstring. Prior methods of placement can be imprecise, and in some cases, individual weights can migrate or even become disengaged from the bowstring, for example as the bow is fired.
There remains a need for bowstring weights that are functional, aesthetic and safer than previous designs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is also provided for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. § 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.